Wanna Swing With Me?
by Dude Your Awesome8
Summary: One-shot, BBxRae; Beast Boy and Raven are alone and bored at the Tower. When Beast Boy gets a feeling to head to the park to show Raven how much fun it is, how much fun will she have there?


Hey guys, Simmy here!

Yes, I know I'm suppose to be working on the sequel for "You're not the boss of my anymore" but this idea popped in my head when I was writing something in English Class and I thought to myself, "Hey! This could totally go down for Fanfiction!"

So here I am~ It's kinda a one-shot thought it's like really really tiny but I still hope you like it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Raven and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch together watching television. Robin and Starfire had gone grocery shopping, and Cyborg went to Titans East, so that left them too alone together.

Well Beast Boy thought of it as some time with his girl, Raven on the other hand thought of it as having some peace and quiet.

Beast Boy sighed loudly. Man was he BORED! What else was new? But he didn't want to get up and leave Raven all by herself here. What if he could think of something they both could do? So the question was...what?

Boy, was he in the mood to play on the tire swing...

He mentally slapped himself. Going to the park would be great! Plus, it's been years since he's been on the tire swing, so they can swing together! Beast Boy totally had is moments now and then.

But what if Raven didn't want to go? Well at least he could still ask.

"Hey Raven, want to hang at the park?" He asked straight forward.

"The park hmm?" Raven replied.

"Yeah, I'm kinda in the mood to play on the tire swing."

"The tire swing? What's that?" She asked.

Beast Boy turned his head and looked at her. Raven didn't know what a tire swing was? She's didn't know what a tire swing was?! What else has she been missing?

"What do you mean 'what's a tire swing?' It's like the greatest thing at the park! Well, of course after the slide."

"Well if you haven't noticed, I didn't grow up like a normal kid. I'm lucky enough to know what a park is for that matter."

"Oh my gosh, you don't even know what you're missing! We got to get to the park now!" Beast Boy said as he got up.

"I don't think-," Raven didn't get to finish her sentence. Beast Boy grabbed her hand and raced out of the house before should could say anything. What was so special about some tire swing anyways?

Well it had to be real special for Beast Boy. He was so excited that he kept running and running until they reached the park. There wasn't much kids around, so it was quiet. Beast Boy started walking to the swing, glad no one was on it so he could show Raven the excitement of it.

"Go on, get on," Beast Boy said as they got to the swing.

Raven nodded and climbed in. Was this tire ever used? If it was, she was going to take a long shower tonight.

"Now what?" She asked as she said down.

"Now hold on to the chain and have fun!" He answered.

At first Raven didn't understand what he was talking about until he started pushing and twisting the tire.

Raven couldn't believe it, she was having fun! The excitement of having the wind wish through your hair, smiling and laughing, and swinging higher and higher. Now she knew why Beast Boy loved it. Well Beast Boy loved everything, but you get the idea.

Beast Boy stopped and the swing stopped with him. Raven flew off and was completely dizzy. What an excitement!

"How did you like it?" Beast Boy asked letting out a little laugh as he tried to get Raven to stand still.

"The true? That was really the most exciting thing ever," She said as she let a little Happy in her voice.

"Well by hearing Happy, then it must have really been fun for you," Beast Boy said.

Raven laughed, "Let's do it again!"

Beast Boy laughed too by seeing Raven's excitement over the swing. He sat in with her and both starting spinning around.

----------------------------------------------------

(AN:) Hehe cute ^^

Alright, alright I'll get working with the sequel, sheesh calm down. Not my fault this idea popped in my head.


End file.
